


Spin-Off: Yeonjun's Dream 2

by literallynoone



Series: yeonbin's dream [2]
Category: K-pop, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallynoone/pseuds/literallynoone
Summary: «—Hace mucho que no tenemos esta clase de… oportunidades, ¿no crees? —susurró el más alto, que se irguió levemente, tan solo para poder mirar a los ojos de aquel nervioso chico—. ¿Cuál es el problema, cariño? ¿No te apetece?»
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: yeonbin's dream [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037553
Kudos: 21





	Spin-Off: Yeonjun's Dream 2

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Este es algo así como una pequeña continuación de mi relato "Yeonjun's Dream", pero he creído más conveniente dejarlo más o menos al margen y subirlo a parte, además, se puede leer perfectamente (creo) sin haber leído previamente el relato original (aunque recomiendo leerlo jeje). En fin, ¡disfrutad de la lectura!

_despertar_

—¿Me estás diciendo que vais a estar Soobin y tú a solas? —Las cejas de su hermano se alzaron descaradamente. Yeonjun lo observó inmutable, hasta que el más mayor hizo un bailecito con ellas y él acabó por rodar los ojos y suspirar.

—No sé ni para qué te digo nada. —El peliazul negó, llevándose la tostada de mermelada a la boca, y justo después añadir: —De todas formas, ni tú ni papá vais a estar. Puedo hacer lo que me de la gana.

—Sí. Pero esto es acontecimiento histórico. Soobin y tú a solas por primera vez desde que estáis saliendo. O sea, especifico un poco: solos, solitos, en una casa con camas y sofá y una magnífica encimera de mármol la mar de...

Con cada palabra que salía de la boca de su hermano, Yeonjun arrugaba más y más el entrecejo. Hubo un punto en el que dejó de escucharle, cogiendo el teléfono que descansaba a un lado y desbloqueándolo rápidamente.

Tenía un mensaje de Soobin, y siete de Taehyun. El primero esperaba confirmación para el plan que le había propuesto desinteresadamente la noche anterior, y el segundo estaba aún en estado de pánico (pues mágicamente había descubierto lo que realmente implicaba que sus dos amigos estuvieran en una _relación_ ) precisamente porque le había comentado ese dichoso plan por el que su hermano de 27 años se estaba comportando como un preadolescente de 14.

¿Lo peor? Él ni siquiera había pensado explícitamente en hacer _eso_ cuando, hacía un par de días, se le había pasado por la cabeza aprovechar el fin de semana que estaría solo en casa para invitar a su Soobin. Lo único en lo que había pensado había sido esas ganas desesperadas de estar constantemente con su novio. Absolutamente nada más.

Pero la reacción de su hermano y la de su mejor amigo habían caído a plomo sobre su cabeza. La realidad se había abierto paso ante sus narices como una luminosa epifanía. Realmente… sí, estarían literalmente solos durante casi dos días y una larga noche.

Su hermano tenía razón en eso. No habían estado realmente solos desde hacía ya más de tres meses, desde todo lo ocurrido en el campamento, no habían vuelto a… bueno, a tener ninguna clase de intimidad tan intensa como aquella. Al menos no físicamente, uno frente al otro.

Las cosas que habían ido haciendo ni siquiera habían pasado la barrera de los tocamientos sobre tela, los besos y las fotos subidas de tono, y no precisamente porque sus ganas fueran pocas. Y es que, de alguna manera, nunca habían sido capaces de estar completamente solos.

No tenían coche, y los escondites en los parques estaban bien al principio, pero… bueno, definitivamente no. Además, en casa de Soobin siempre había alguien. Sus padres, su tía o su primo Kai, que vivían con ellos desde hacía unos pocos meses… y, por si fuera poco, la habitación de Soobin era la más cercana al salón (es decir, el núcleo de reunión familiar), pared con pared, y no precisamente de aquellas paredes de muro grueso, por lo que… en fin, la vergüenza y el temor a ser pillados _in fraganti_ siempre acababan siendo más poderosos que sus ganas.

Por otro lado, Yeonjun nunca se sentía del todo a gusto en su casa, y su padre, desgraciadamente, había empezado a trabajar casi siempre desde casa. A pesar de que había arreglado su relación con su hermano mayor, y que su relación con su padre había ido mejorando poco a poco, aún no se sentía preparado para presentarle a Soobin a su progenitor, cuyo carácter frío y distraído tal vez incomodaría al pelinegro.

El único que sabía sobre su relación con Soobin era su hermano, y aunque de cierta forma aquello había sido lo que había mejorado su relación a pasos agigantados (pues Hyunsoo había prácticamente llorado ante el hecho de que su hermanito confiara en él lo suficiente como para contarle algo así), Yeonjun seguía manteniendo aquel muro invisible entre su familia y Soobin.

De ese modo, en definitiva, habían acabado en aquella situación de la que no se había dado cuenta _de verdad_ hasta que su hermano y Taehyun lo habían dejado caer.

Y ahora estaba nervioso, atacado, confundido, ansioso, angustiado. Pero su semblante exterior seguía siendo serio e imperturbable, porque sabía que, ante el menor signo de debilidad, su hermano arremataría contra él sin piedad.

—… y por eso me preguntaba su necesitas que te de una charla, quiero decir, reconozco que no soy un experto en sexo homosexual entre hombre cis, porque la vida me hizo desgraciadamente heterosexual, pero siempre he sido curioso y creo que lo vuestro no discrepa demasiado de las exploraciones que yo mismo he realizado respecto a mi a-

—¡Hyunsoo! ¡Para! —Yeonjun gritó alarmado, dejando de prestarle atención al teléfono móvil en cuanto fue consciente de hacia donde estaba yendo el monólogo de su hermano mayor—. N-no hace falta que me expliques nada, tengo 18 años ¡y definitivamente no me interesa la exploración de tu vida sexual!

—La edad no tiene nada que ver con estas cosas —dijo muy dignamente Hyunsoo, removiendo lentamente su café—. Y si lo que crees saber es lo que te ha enseñado el porno, créeme que no...

—Yo no miro _esa clase de porno_ y te agradezco tú preocupación, pero vuelvo a repetírtelo —alzó las manos, moviéndolas como un director de orquestra y dándole énfasis a sus palabras dichas con exagerada lentitud—, sé cómo se hacen estas cosas de forma segura, ¿okay?

Hyunsoo se cruzó de brazos y junto las cejas, analizando a su hermano pequeño con extremo detalle. Después de un par de segundos soltó un “uhm”, se reclinó en la silla antes de soltar airadamente: —¿Entonces ya has follado con chicos? Qué calladito te lo tenías, eh…

Yeonjun se quedó paralizado ante esa estúpida deducción, y aquello significó carta blanca para su hermano, que empezó a aguantarse una carcajada muy poco disimuladamente.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! No me lo puedo creer… ¡Que bonito! ¡Vas a tener una primera vez digna en una cama como Dios manda!

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Yeonjun se levantó de golpe, sus mejillas al fin habían adquirido un rojo intenso a pesar de su dura lucha contra ello y señaló a su hermano, avergonzado hasta la médula.

—¿PUEDES POR FAVOR DEJAR DE HABLAR SOBRE ESTE TEMA? —sus gritos no surgieron efecto, y tan solo consiguió que su hermano dejara de aguantarse la risa—. ¡Deja de reírte de mí!

—Ay, Jun, es que deberías verte la cara. Menos mal que papá ya se ha ido, llega a verte así y te envía al médico pensando que te ha dado algo…

—¡Que no soy virgen! —gritó finalmente Yeonjun, sin pensarlo demasiado.

Su hermano dejó de reírse en ese preciso momento. Se apartó el poco flequillo que caía sobre sus ojos y miró anonadado a su hermano pequeño.

—¿Cómo? ¿Con quién…? —se interrumpió a si mismo, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa recordando mágicamente algo muy remoto en su mente—. Oh, ya veo, fue con ese chico…

—Chica, uhm es una chica —le corrigió, sabiendo a quién se refería—. Y sí, fue con ella —murmuró Yeonjun, tremendamente avergonzado. ¿Por qué seguía hablando de esto con su hermano?

—Oh, perdón, no lo sabía, con esa chica eh… buah, pensaba que vuestra relación no había llegado a ese punto —respondió, su hermano estaba siendo toda una caja de sorpresas—. Pero bueno, entonces no entiendo tu nerviosismo, si sabes lo que tienes que hacer y ya has tenido alguna que otra experiencia, ¿por qué te pones así por el tema?

Yeonjun agachó la cabeza. La verdad es que podía decir que sencillamente no le gustaba hablar sobre eso, o que era demasiado tímido al respecto, pero la verdad no era esa, y dado que su hermano parecía tan naturalizado y receptivo, decidió volver a sentarse y ser sincero.

—A ver, yo… yo no soy virgen, p-pero… pero Soobin… —Yeonjun carraspeó, y su hermano asintió, entendiéndolo—. E-entonces tengo miedo de que… bueno, eh, me he puesto nervioso porque yo no lo invité a pasar el fin de semana aquí en ese sentido, pero tanto tú como Taehyun habéis ido a parar a la misma conclusión y me está entrando el pánico, porque bajo ningún concepto quiero que Soobin se sienta presionado o algo así —Yeonjun estaba hablando muy rápido, tomando solo pequeñas bocanadas de aire entre frase y frase—. Además, ¿y si lo hago mal? Él tiene excusas literalmente no lo ha hecho nunca, pero yo sí y claro, suponiendo que esté preparado para dar ese paso, él tendrá expectativas al respecto y me… me estoy agobiando más, jolines Hyunsoo… ¡ESTO ES TU CULPA!

El hermano mayor tiró hacia atrás instintivamente, sorprendido por el último e inesperado grito que el menor le había lanzado de la nada. Pero no lo tuvo en cuenta, y en su lugar sonrió tiernamente antes de hablar.

—Ay, Yeonjun, ese miedo lo vas a tener siempre independientemente de tu experiencia, al fin y al cabo, estás hablando de acostarte con una persona de la que estás enamorado y a quien deseas corresponder y agradar en todos los aspectos.

Yeonjun volvió a calmarse un poco, suspirando profundamente.

—¿Y qué quieres que le haga? No puedo evitar ponerme así cada vez que pienso en ello, quiero estar a la altura…

Hyunsoo se levantó de su sitio, dejando la taza de café en el fregadero y acercándose a su hermano, al cual le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda como forma de consuelo.

—Lo estarás, Jun, lo estarás. Tan solo dejaros llevar y todo irá bien. Comunicación y confianza, esas son las dos palabras clave. Si tenéis esas dos cosas, nada podrá salir mal.

Yeonjun asintió lentamente. Sí, eso lo sabía, y que su hermano se lo hubiera recordado era realmente necesario.

Después de unas pocas palabras más de consuelo y alguna que otra frase innecesariamente vergonzosa por parte de su hermano (como el lugar en el que él guardaba condones de emergencia, por si los necesitaban), se despidió de él en el portal de casa:

—Cuídate mucho, mocoso, si pasa cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo, ¿vale? —gritó el mayor desde dentro de su coche.

Y con eso, inició el fin de semana. A Hyunsoo le esperaban dos días de diversión en la playa con sus viejos amigos, mientras que a Yeonjun ignoraba que todo ese asunto en su cabeza se le estaba haciendo bola a la vez que enviaba un rápido y escueto mensaje.

_Mi hermano acaba de irse, puedes venir cuando quieras <3 _

_***_

Soobin recibió el mensaje mientras Huening Kai jugueteaba con uno de los cojines de su cama. De un solo movimiento dejó el pobre cojín con forma de estrella a un lado y gateó a gran velocidad para asomarse por el hombro del más mayor, que había respondido con un simple:

_Okay, en menos de una hora estaré allí_ _♥_

—¿Vais a estar solos? ¿En su casa? —preguntó Kai innecesariamente (porque ya sabía la repuesta), mientras miraba fijamente a su primo, que se levantó con suma tranquilidad. Tenía prácticamente todo preparado, una mochila con algo de ropa limpia, un neceser y un par de juegos para la Nintendo Switch que le encantaban a Yeonjun.

Con esas palabras dichas por su hijo, su tía, que pasaba por casualidad por la puerta de la habitación, se detuvo en seco. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con el canasto de ropa limpia entre sus manos y dejó crecer una gran sonrisa pícara en su cara.

—¿Cómo? ¿Solos? Ese pequeño detalle no se lo has comentado a tus padres esta mañana.

Al ser pillado inesperadamente, Soobin primero se paralizó, para luego hacerse pequeño en su sitio. Encogió sus hombros y metió con más lentitud los auriculares en sus bolsillos, retrasando el momento en el que tuviera que voltearse y mirar a su tía.

Podía mentir, decir que Kai se había confundido, o hacerse el loco, alegar que Yeonjun se lo acababa de decir.

Pero Soobin era un horrible mentiroso, por lo que ni siquiera lo intentó.

—No se lo digas, por favor —murmuró prácticamente haciendo un puchero, después de fulminar a Kai con la mirada—. Sabes que si le hubiera dicho la verdad no me hubieran dejado ir. 

Su tía, que siempre se había regocijado en el sufrimiento de su sobrino, hizo un mohín con la boca y tamborileó los dedos contra el plástico del canasto: —No sé, no sé, ¿por qué debería mantener mi boca cerrada?

Soobin pilló enseguida hacia donde estaba dirigiéndose con aquella cara de falsa inocencia. Bufando, el pelinegro se echó la mochila al hombro y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué quieres? —inquirió, rodando los ojos antes de volver a mirarla con una deja alzada, preparado para que en un solo segundo todo su tiempo libre podría esfumarse ante sus ojos.

—Que te encargues de mis tareas de la casa durante una… no, dos semanas.

Soobin se lo pensó como si realmente tuviera opción. Cambió su peso de una pierna a otra, y volvió a mirar a Kai sin una pizca de simpatía en su cara, ante lo que su primo se encogió de hombros, pidiéndole disculpas sin palabras (sin realmente sentirlo en lo más mínimo).

Aceptar el trato significaba hacer más del doble de las tareas que le tocaban ya de por sí, lo que se traducía en un par de horas (si no más) al día. Pero no aceptar era un problema mucho peor que podría tener consecuencias infinitamente peores, y al que realmente no quería enfrentarse aún, porque sí, tenía 18 años, un novio con el que se iba a quedar a solas y deseo sexual, pero sus padres no estaban preparados para esa conversación.

Ugh, jamás había odiado tanto la obsesión hacia la limpieza de su padre ni la sobreprotección casi insana de su madre, que no habían hecho más que aumentar desde que, a pesar del divorcio, la vida (o la falta de dinero, en realidad) les había obligado a seguir viviendo juntos. 

—¿Una semana y media? —se aventuró, poniendo su mejor cara de ángel.

—Doce días, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

—… Está bien.

Su tía pegó un saltito y soltó un pequeño grito, saboreando la victoria. Soobin la miró, inevitablemente una risa ladeada apareció en su cara. A pesar de su carácter altanero y pícaro, en realidad, muy en el fondo, la admiraba, al fin y al cabo, se había quedado embarazada de Kai cuando tan solo tenía 18 años y, teniéndolo todo en su contra, había conseguido salir adelante.

Secretamente, era su tía favorita.

La feliz mujer salió de la habitación una vez había restregada lo suficiente su victoria, y Soobin acabó de prepararse, sintiendo cada vez con más intensidad lo nervioso que estaba en realidad. 

Repentinamente se agobió, y se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio. Fue genuinamente consciente de todo: a solas con Yeonjun. Literalmente. Sin nadie que pudiera interrumpirles. En su casa.

Aquello no había sido planeado, había sido muy espontáneo. En realidad, el que le había metido en la cabeza las verdaderas dimensiones del asunto había sido Beomgyu, justo la noche anteriores, con quién estaba haciendo videollamada (por culpa de un trabajo de última hora), justo cuando había recibido el mensaje de Yeonjun.

Su inocencia había durado tan solo unos pocos minutos, antes de que el peligris alzara las cejas y las hiciera bailar socarronamente. Caer en ello había sido como si un balde de agua ardiente hubiera caído sobre su cabeza, o como si se hubiera metido en un jacuzzi con muchas burbujas.

Sinceramente, el alma se le había caído a los pies.

Estaba un poco asustado, pero al mismo tiempo lo estaba deseando. Las veces que se habían quedado con las ganas de ir un poco más allá habían sido tantas… en general, tenían tan poca intimidad, que Soobin estaba decidido a aprovechar aquella oportunidad descaradamente, siempre y cuando Yeonjun se lo permitía.

—¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó entonces Kai, sacándolo a la fuerza de sus pensamientos.

—Un poco —confesó.

—¿Necesitas condones? Sé dónde los guarda mi ma…

—¡Kai! Baja la voz —dijo Soobin alterado, bajando el volumen de su voz al mínimo—. No, no, no necesito. Ya… —carraspeó—, ya tengo. Y, de todas formas, ¿por qué dais todos por hecho que vamos a hacerlo…? Es un poco raro.

Para Kai, que generalmente estaba calmado y pocos temas le alteraban, aquel momento no fue una excepción. Se encogió de hombros, sin decir nada más. Soobin suspiró, y miró la hora en su teléfono.

En pocos minutos pasaba el bus, así que, sin demorarse mucho más, se despidió de su tía (que gracias a Dios no hizo ninguna broma al respecto a pesar de que el material era bueno) y de su primo, y llegó a la estación de bus justo a tiempo.

La casa de Yeonjun estaba algo alejada de la suya. Caminando eran más de treinta minutos, pero en bus el tiempo se acortaba a poco menos de quince, por lo que Soobin se puso los cascos e intentó no pensar demasiado, intentó no pensar en nada.

Ni en _eso,_ ni en lo que hicieron en el campamento, ni en lo que sentía, ni en los nervios, ni en las dudas, ni en las inseguridades, porque ERA YEONJUN, iba a estar con Yeonjun, no tenía que temerle a nada, no tenía que ponerse así. Todo iba a salir bien, todo iba a salir de maravilla.

Pero cuando se encontró frente a Yeonjun, que había abierto la puerta con sorpresiva rapidez, como si hubiera estado esperando justo detrás de la puerta, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas y una sonrisa tímida (que eran realmente escasa en el mayor), una risa floja salió de su garganta inconscientemente.

Soobin acababa de tener una iluminación. 

Jajajaja ay, Dios. Soobin había confundido las emociones, él no estaba nervioso. No, claro que no. Soobin no estaba nervioso _de esa forma._ Soobin lo que estaba era _desesperado_ por aferrarse al cuerpo de Yeonjun y hacer de todo.

Y así, sin más, mirándole a los ojos, fue realmente consciente de lo muchísimo que necesitaba acostarse de una maldita vez con su maravilloso novio. 

***

Pero su novio no tenía las mismas necesidades que él, al parecer.

Soobin suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Yeonjun, mientras miraban una película en la televisión del salón. Había intentado empezar algo ya unas cuantas veces; al medio día, mientras preparaban la comida, incluso se había sentado a la encimera y había arrastrado al peliazul entre sus piernas antes de besarle intensamente… sin surgir realmente efecto, pues Yeonjun había acabado separándose para luego echar los espaguetis al agua hirviendo como si nada.

Desde que habían empezado a salir, jamás había visto a Yeonjun tan tenso como en aquel momento. Parecía nervioso y distraído, también algo torpe, y después del pequeño rechazo en la cocina Soobin había decidido tomárselo con más calma y hablar.

¿Tal vez Yeonjun no estaba preparado para dar aquel paso? Soobin dudaba al respecto, pero no era imposible. A pesar de que generalmente era el propio Yeonjun el que iniciaba el tonteo, realmente nunca habían hablado explícitamente de su vida sexual como pareja. Simplemente se dejaban llevar, como había sucedido en el campamento.

O… tal vez, aquel era el problema, precisamente. El hecho de estar solos y ser genuinamente conscientes de ello, el haber perdido ese factor tan importante de la espontaneidad… Y bajo ningún concepto quería que Yeonjun se sintiera presionado o algo así, aunque, conociéndolo, era posible que su preocupación fuera por exactamente lo contrario.

Por eso, Soobin se removió, pegando más su cuerpo al de Yeonjun y pasando una pierna por encima de las de su novio. Si lo que Yeonjun necesitaba era espontaneidad, él se la daría.

—Gracias por invitarme —dijo suavemente. Su mano derecho se paseaba perezosamente por la cintura de Yeonjun—. Realmente necesitaba estar así contigo.

—Yo también lo necesitaba —murmuró el otro, el agarre en su espalda se apretó, y Soobin sonrió sutilmente, empezando a saborear la victoria. 

Sin más, el pelinegro inclinó la cabeza. Sus labios se posaron delicadamente sobre la cálida piel del cuello de Yeonjun, y sus manos ascendieron, acariciando aquel cuerpo que reaccionó a su toque casi al instante, dejando salir un pequeño jadeo.

—Soobin… —intentó decir el pelinegro sin demasiado éxito.

—Hace mucho que no tenemos esta clase de… oportunidades, ¿no crees? —susurró el más alto, que se irguió levemente, tan solo para poder mirar a los ojos de aquel nervioso chico—. ¿Cuál es el problema, cariño? ¿No te apetece?

Soobin siempre había sido dulce, algo tímido en estas circunstancias, pero atrevido y seguro de sí mismo. Su comportamiento siempre había fascinado a Yeonjun, y el hecho de que en aquel preciso momento el pelinegro tomara la decisión de sentarse sobre sus piernas, montándolo mientras esperaba pacientemente una respuesta, no debería haberle sorprendido mucho.

Pero sí lo había hecho, y no podía hacer más que mirarle desde la desventaja de su altura, con las manos fuertemente ancladas en aquellas delgadas caderas y las mejillas coloreadas por el calor que empezaba a hacer en aquella habitación.

—Y-yo… Sí. ¿Tú…? —Yeonjun se sentía algo perdido, confuso. La iniciativa solía ser suya, pero el hecho de que aquella vez hubiera sido de Soobin le había pillado en baja guardia y, realmente, se sentía abrumado—. ¿Quieres?

Soobin sonrió, acunó las mejillas de Yeonjun con sus manos y se agachó, besándole lentamente mientras dejaba caer su peso contra el regazo de su novio, haciéndole jadear de nuevo contra su boca.

—Sí, claro que sí —murmuró, sonriendo cuando Yeonjun empezó a juguetear con sus manos, acariciando sus muslos, casi desnudos por las bermudas que utilizaba como pijama—. No sé si me has invitado para eso, pero sin duda llevo todo el día pensando en ello…

Sus caderas empezaron a agitarse en un lento vaivén, gimió cuando los labios de Yeonjun se posaron inseguros sobre su cuello, besándole, descendiendo hacia sus clavículas, elevando inconscientemente su entrepierna contra la de Soobin.

Y fue él, de nuevo, el que se levantó, arrastrando a Yeonjun hacia su propia habitación. El camino fue lento y pausado, Soobin no podía evitar besar al peliazul a cada momento, aferrarse a su cuerpo y acorralarlo contra la pared, observar su mirada dilatada y su expresión de deseo mientras, por primera vez, Soobin realmente sentía que tenía el control.

Yeonjun estaba en el séptimo cielo. Que Soobin hubiera tomado la delantera había sido el empujón que necesitaba. A pesar de estar dominando, era cariñoso, suave, pero su diferencia de altura y de tamaños le hacían intimidante. Nunca antes se había sentido tan pequeño, y le estaba encantando.

Cuando finalmente cerraron la puerta de la habitación, ambos estaban jadeando fuera de sí. Yeonjun fue empujado hacia la cama de matrimonio delicadamente.

Se quedó sentado en el filo, observando como Soobin se arrodillaba ante él. Su semblante era serio, intenso, y Yeonjun tragó saliva duramente. En ese momento, fue consciente de que sus miedos habían sido completamente absurdos, que su hermano tenía razón. Soobin no tenía expectativas hacia él, Soobin simplemente quería hacerlo con él, descubrirlo con él… no quería a un experto profesor, solo quería disfrutar.

—¿Por qué te has sonrojado tanto de repente? —preguntó el más joven con una sonrisa, sus manos fueron lentamente hacia el elástico de sus pantalones, colando la punta de sus dedos bajo la tela—. ¿En qué estás pensando?

La confianza de Yeonjun había vuelto genuinamente. El Yeonjun dominante había salido a flote, y Soobin sonrió percatándose de ello en cuanto dos dedos le cogieron la barbilla y le obligaron a mirar hacia arriba.

Al fin había mordido el anzuelo.

—En que me encanta que estés tan desesperado por follar conmigo —soltó.

Pero Soobin no se achantó a la primera de cambio, y de un solo movimiento atrapó la hinchada erección de Yeonjun con una mano, provocándole un gemido que el más mayor ni siquiera se molestó en suavizar.

—Ni que tú no estés desando follarme.

Aquella fue la chispa que prendió la mecha.

Yeonjun empujó a Soobin a un lado, tirándolo sobre el colchón sin pizca de cuidado. El más joven no tuvo tiempo ni de procesar lo que estaba pasando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Yeonjun estaba sobre él, besándole salvajemente mientras se hacía hueco entre sus piernas.

Al fin había despertado a la bestia que siempre sospechó que el peliazul reprimía, por algún motivo, cuando estaba con él. Una sonrisa que podría considerarse malvada surcó sus labios cuando la falta de aire rompió el beso, y abrió las piernas con gusto, recibiendo los empujones y roces de tela sobre tela que Yeonjun no se molestaba en decorar en lo más mínimo.

Soobin adoraba como en pocos minutos todo se había descontrolado tanto. A pesar de no haber estado en una situación como aquella con anterioridad, jamás se había sentido tan seguro como en aquel momento.

La ropa no tardó en empezar a estorbar, y fue el propio Yeonjun el que le arrebató primero la camiseta a Soobin, ansioso por llevar su boca a todos y cada uno de los rincones de aquel precioso cuerpo.

Su lengua lamió primero los pezones, para luego ir bajando poco a poco, agarrando con fuerza las piernas de Soobin, que intentaban cerrarse inconscientemente ante la intrusión.

Fue al llegar al elástico de sus pantalones cuando Yeonjun alzó la mirada, buscando confirmación para seguir en los ojos de su novio. Soobin asintió, extasiado, y colaboró gustosamente elevando las piernas y permitiendo que las últimas prendas de ropa desaparecieran de su cuerpo.

La timidez se asomó entonces en sus mejillas, y miró hacia otro lado cuando Yeonjun paseó su mirada por toda su esplendorosa desnudez: —¿Eres consciente de lo jodidamente precioso que eres, verdad?

El peliazul también se desnudó, alejándose momentáneamente del cuerpo que, en cuanto volvió a acercarse, separó las piernas automáticamente, dándole la bienvenida.

—Tú también —susurró Soobin. Sus manos se alzaron hasta su cara, paseándose lentamente por ella hasta llegar a su pelo, en el que hundió los dedos, tironeando de Yeonjun, desesperado por ganar proximidad.

Ese acto hizo que sus erecciones se frotaran accidentalmente, que sus ojos se cerraran presos del placer y que sus cuerpos repitieran de nuevo el movimiento, gimiendo sin limitaciones por primera vez.

El vaivén era intenso y escurridizo, y aunque Yeonjun estaba casi seguro de cómo quería Soobin que hicieran las cosas, aún así, susurró cerca de su oído:

—¿Tanto me quieres dentro de ti?

Pero Soobin no dijo nada y, en su lugar, se dio la vuelta. El más joven se apoyó en sus codos y elevó las caderas, ofreciéndose a Yeonjun sin mediar palabra. Además, llevo dos de sus propios dedos a su boca y los lamió, para luego meterlo entre sus nalgas y murmurar: —¿Aún no te ha quedado claro?

Aquello acabó definitivamente con la cordura de Yeonjun. Las vistas que se abrían ante él le hicieron gemir con anticipación. Acarició la nuca de Soobin con el dorso de su mano, y descendió, y se agachó, apartándo su propia mano y tomando su lugar con la suya, arrancándole un suspiró lastimero cuando dos dedos se apretaron contra su abertura.

—Joder, Soobin, me vas a volver loco.

El pelinegro gimoteó. Tan solo perdieron contacto unos pocos segundos, en los que Yeonjun fue hasta la cajonera en la que guardaba el lubricante y los condones, regresándose a su posición con rapidez.

Ambos estaban respirando con fuerza, nerviosos y ansiosos. Yeonjun abrió el bote y echó aquel denso líquido entre las nalgas de Soobin, que soltó un quejido ante lo frío que estaba, y luego empezó a acariciarlo, apretando contra el anillo de músculos para que cediera ante su tacto. También, con la otra mano, bombeaba arriba y abajo la erección de Soobin.

El pelinegro estaba hecho un desastre. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a las sábanas, su mejilla se aplastó contra la almohada y sus caderas no hacían más que elevarse desesperadas contra aquel par de dedos que empezaban a colarse en su interior.

—Estás muy tranquilo para ser tu primera vez —susurró Yeonjun. Su pecho se pegó a la espalda de Soobin, su erección se deslizó entre ellos, haciéndoles gemir ruidosamente. Sus labios besaron la piel de su espalda, sus hombros, su cuello, mientras se movía infernalmente lento contra él.

—Es la primera vez que con otra persona —respondió, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y se lamió los labios antes de sonreír socarronamente—. Pero no la primera vez que… me dilato… pensando en ti.

Yeonjun por poco se atraganta. Cuando pensaba que Soobin ya no podía sorprenderle más, lo hacía de nuevo, una y otra vez. La sola idea de Soobin haciéndose eso él mismo, en su cama, gimiendo su nombre, fue suficiente para que casi se corriera vergonzosamente.

Y necesitaba mirarle a la cara, besarlo como Dios manda, por eso lo volteó casi con desesperación, sorprendiéndole tanto que se sujetó con fuerza a sus brazos, soltando una risita mientras aceptaba el cambio de posición; abrió de nuevo las piernas, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca y sus labios todavía estaban rojos e hinchados.

—Has tenido esta parte de ti muy bien oculta —dijo Yeonjun, que no perdió el tiempo en absoluto y procedió a continuar con su trabajo entre las piernas de Soobin. Mordió sus labios en el proceso, sonsacándole un quejido de placer—. Realmente pensaba que querías ser el activo.

—Y quiero serlo —contestó Soobin. Sus manos acariciaban la espalda del más mayor con dulzura, dejando caminos casi fantasmales con sus uñas, que descendían hasta su culo, que apretaba con fuerza, empujándolo contra su cuerpo con insistencia—. Pero la primera vez quería que lo hicieras tú. Me gusta la sensación de… ahh… sentirme pequeño…

Un tercer dedo había entrado, golpeando su próstata inesperadamente. Soobin había relajado sus caderas al máximo, cerrando los ojos, solo viendo destellos de luz, y disfrutando de como el ligero dolor se iba transformando en placer.

—Ya puedes… intentarlo. —Le estaba empezando a costar respirar por culpa de los gemidos, pero Yeonjun realmente se estaba tomando en serio el hacerle sentir bien. Al escuchar eso, retiró los dedos, y la ausencia aún le hizo gemir más fuerte.

El peliazul se quedó de rodillas entre las piernas de Soobin, mientras abría el paquete del condón, y el más joven se apoyó en sus codos, observando en silencio el proceso. Como era de esperar, Yeonjun suspiró profundamente a causa del apretado látex, y se aseguró de que todo estaba bien antes de alzar la mirada.

Sus ojos se encontraron de lleno con los de Soobin, y en medio de aquella ola de calor, de deseo y sexo, ambos sonrieron como si, en realidad, estuvieran en una romántica cita. Sus corazones, ya de por si desbocados, se perdieron un latido en ese momento. Realmente estaban ahí, desnudos, haciendo el amor. Una extraña timidez, enmascarada de emoción, tiñó ambos pares de mejillas de intenso rojo carmesí, y unas sonrisas sinceras surcaron sus rostros a la par.

Soobin extendió una mano hacia la nuca de Yeonjun, hundió los largos dedos en su pelo y tiró de él, como siempre he había gustado hacer, atrayéndolo hasta sus labios, marcando el compás de un lento y tierno beso que cosquilleó a través de todo su cuerpo.

—Te quiero muchísimo —musitó suavemente, mirando fijamente el par de ojos oscuros que temblaron ante la confesión. Soobin sonrió, siempre supo que él sería el primero de decir aquel par de palabras tan sinceras, y por ello no le importó que Yeonjun se quedara callado, asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar—. Y confío plenamente en ti.

Sabía que era mutuo, y sabía que a pesar del carácter despreocupado y divertido de Yeonjun, expresar sus sentimientos nunca había sido su fuerte, ni siquiera después de todo lo que había pasado (y lo que les había unido).

Y sin más dilación, Soobin orientó silenciosamente los movimientos de Yeonjun, enredando las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y empujándolas hacia abajo con los talones. El mayor, con una mano apoyada por encima de los hombros de Soobin y con la otra alineándose en su entrada, empujó poco a poco, con cuidado, dejando varios besos dispersos allí donde podía; mejillas, frente, barbilla, cuello, distrayéndolo del escozor y las leves punzadas de dolor. Él no era exageradamente grande, y Soobin lo estaba succionando con bastante facilidad, pero aún así iba despacio, con calma, esperando las palabras de seguridad de su novio.

—Más… empuja más…

El vaivén no tardó en acelerarse, los chasquidos en incrementarse. Sus respiraciones aceleradas y sus gemidos eran incontrolables, Soobin se aferraba a aquella espalda religiosamente, ocultándose en el hueco de aquel cuello que olía de aquella forma tan familiar.

Jamás había estado tan enamorado de alguien. Jamás se había sentido tan a la merced de la suerte, tan poco interesado en la desfortuna. Jamás había confiado tantísimo en alguien. Era joven e ingenuo, un adolescente descubriendo qué era el amor, el sexo y la verdadera confianza.

Él tan solo había querido ayudarle con su don, Yeonjun tan solo se había acercado a él por eso. Entre ellos todo había sido espontáneo, tan solo una serie de casualidades, una detrás de otra, que aún no habían podido justificar. ¿Por qué Yeonjun le veía en sus sueños? No lo sabían. Probablemente nunca lo sabrían.

—Te quiero, Soobin —pero ahí estaban, jadeando. Sus labios se juntaron de nuevo con dificultad, sus gemidos entorpeciendo aquel desgarrador beso rebosante de necesidad—. Te quiero… gracias… te quiero. 

Tal vez… tal vez el destino sí estaba escrito. Tal vez pasó porque simplemente tenía que pasar. Y la sola idea hizo que los ojos de Soobin se aguaran irremediablemente, con la felicidad y el agradecimiento drenándose fuera de su organismo sin permiso.

Pasó, pero ellos lo estaban manteniendo en el tiempo.

A ese ritmo, ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar mucho más.

Todo terminó en un suspiro, con cuerpos temblorosos y perlados por el sudor que se aferraban con fuerza el uno al otro. Con lágrimas siendo derramadas mientras una mano las iba secando con cariño y devoción, y unos labios que susurraban palabras bonitas, de consuelo y cariño inmenso.

Yeonjun siempre le había dicho a Soobin que le había salvado la vida. Que lo había arrastrado fuera de aquel pozo, y que le había enseñado a vivir. Su relación siempre había sido dar y recibir, ayudar y agradecer, y Soobin siempre había creído que aquel era el motivo por el que, independientemente de los problemas que podrían presentarse en un futuro, podrían superarlo todo si se mantenían juntos.

Pero Soobin, aquella noche, mientras observaba las facciones en calma de un Yeonjun, a quien había ayudado a dejar de tener pesadillas, dormido plácidamente a su lado, supo que aquello no era del todo así.

Que no era solo ayudar y agradecer.

Gracias a él Yeonjun había dejado de tener pesadillas, había descubierto la verdad y la había aprendido a vivir con ella. Pero, gracias a Yeonjun, él había descubierto que su don era más que capricho.

Gracias a Yeonjun, Soobin había aceptado, casi sin darse cuenta, aquella parte de él mismo tan agotadora, aquella parte que tanto odiaba… había descubierto que, detrás de tanto sufrimiento, siempre podrías crear un hilo del que tirar para salvarte de ti mismo.

Así que no. No solo se trataba de ayudar y agradecer.

Sino también de compartir para aprender a vivir.


End file.
